Nama
by Naw d Blume
Summary: "No. Say my name just like I say yours, Shinn Asuka."/ Tanpa nama, kau bukan apa-apa./ Really?/ Hint of ... romance? (maybe)./ Warning: billingual style./ RnR, CnC./ Don't like don't read!/ Enjoy!


Gundam Seed/ Destiny © Mitsuo Fukuda and Affiliations.

Rate T for language and plot.

Enjoy!

000

Tanpa nama, kau bukan apa-apa.

000

**Nama**

By : Naw d Blume

000

"Hoi."

"..."

"Hoi."

Cagalli tetap tak menghiraukan Shinn. Pemuda berambut hitam itu selalu, _selalu_, memanggilnya dengan hoi, hei, woi, dan bla bla bla. Umumnya, hal seperti itu tak akan mengganggu gadis berambut pirang tersebut. Namun untuk kali ini, entah kenapa gadis itu merasa sangat terganggu. Darah serasa mengalir ke ubun-ubunnya dengan cepat.

"Woi! You are deaf or what?!"

Cagalli membalikkan badannya sembari menutup pintu lokernya dengan sedikit kasar, "I am not deaf. Geez."

Shinn menatap teman sekelasnya itu sekejap sebelum memandang berkeliling kemudian menatap gadis itu kembali, telunuknya menggaruk pipinya, "so, why didn't you answer my call?"

Cagalli mengacak-acak rambutnya sebelum pergi dengan langkah panjang sembari mengangkat kedua tangannya seperti orang yang menyerah, "because you never called me! I'm neither 'woi' nor 'hoi', okay!"

_Tap. Tap. Tap._

"Hoi, let me borrow your book later!" seru Shinn ketika dilihatnya Cagalli berjalan semakin jauh.

Gadis berambut pirang itu berhenti sejenak sebelum memandang Shinn tajam melalui bahunya, "arrrgggh! You are hopeless!"

000

"Luna, give me that book in front of you."

Luna yang tengah mengikir kukunya itu menghentikan kegiatannya sejenak dan menoleh pada Shinn.

"This one?" tanya Luna sembari mengangkat sebuah buku.

Shinn menggelengkan kepalanya, "nope. The other one, Luna."

"This?"

Shinn mengangguk, "yes, thank you."

Cagalli berdecih kecil di sudut kelas sebelum memalingkan pandangannya pada layar ponselnya. Ponsel berlayar sentuh itu kemudian ia serang berkali-kali.

"Hey, Cagalli, what's up? You look so serious."

Menghentikan kegiatannya, sepasang iris hazel miliknya bertemu pandang dengan sepasang mata beriris hijau milik Athrun, "oh, nothing. I am just writing some stuff," ia tersenyum kemudian menambahkan, "wanna sit beside me?"

Athrun mengangguk kecil sembari mendudukkan dirinya di kursi di sebelah gadis itu. Badannya sedikit menyerong agar dapat berbincang-bincang dengan saudara kembar sahabatnya, Kira.

"I was actually going to sit next to Dearka. But he ditches this class."

Cagalli meringis sambil menepuk-nepuk bahu pemuda yang berusia beberapa bulan lebih muda darinya itu penuh simpati dan berkomentar, "you have to give him a lash. He might fail this class, you know."

_Blam._

Suara pintu yang ditutup keras mengagetkan para penghuni kelas yang sebelumnya asyik dengan kegiatan mereka masing-masing.

"Hey, Shinn! Where are you going? The class will be started in a moment! Shinn!"

Luna hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya ketika Shinn sama sekali tak menghiraukannya. Ia kemudian mengedikkan bahunya dan melanjutkan kegiatannya mempercantik kukunya.

"What is his problem? That door surely is innocent, right, Athrun?" ujar Cagalli sewot.

000

_Sluuurp._

Tetes terakhir jus strawberry di gelasnya telah habis. Sungguh membosankan ketika harus duduk sendiri menanti kedatangan orang yang tak kunjung tiba. Sudah hampir satu jam ia menunggu di café itu sembari meminum segelas jus strawberry yang kini telah habis tak tersisa!

"Where are they, huh? God, this is so wasting my time. If they don't come in the next five minutes, I will-."

"You will what?"

Cagalli sedikit terkejut ketika Shinn tiba-tiba muncul di depannya. Sementara itu, ada Milly dan Lacus di belakangnya dengan senyum yang tanpa dosa.

"Hi, Cags!" kedua gadis itu menyapa gadis berambut pirang itu.

"There you are. Where were you, huh?"

Lacus duduk di samping kiri Cagalli, sementara Milly duduk di samping kanannya. Satu kursi yang tersisa diambil alih oleh Shinn; satu kursi yang terletak di hadapan Cagalli telah diambil alih oleh Shinn.

"Sorry, Cags. There were too many good gowns there. You know Lacus, right?" Milly berkata menjelaskan.

"I see. You and your addiction to gown makes my head dizzy, Lacus."

Lacus tersenyum kecil, "sorry, that's my nature."

Cagalli tersenyum balik, "sooo…?"

Milly dan Lacus memandang penuh tanda tanya pada gadis berambut pirang di antara mereka itu, tak mengerti dengan pertanyaan menggantung yang baru saja diucapkan oleh Cagalli.

"Geez. What is he doing here?" Cagalli bertanya sembari melirik pada Shinn.

"Oh, we dragged him here."

Cagalli menghimpitkan kedua temannya hingga mereka bertiga duduk sangat berdekatan dan berbisik, "you two do know how my feeling towards him, right?"

Lacus berbisik balik, "uhuh. We happened to see him and thought that maybe the more people means the merrier."

Shinn mendongak dari buku menu yang tengah ia baca dan berdehem kecil sembari menatap Cagalli, "Hoi, what do you wanna eat or drink? I'll order something on the counter."

Cagalli balik menatapnya sembari menjawab, "strawberry juice and mini strawberry pie."

"Lacus?"

"Is there vanilla milkshake there?"

Shinn menganggukkan kepalanya, "yeah."

Lacus menyentuh dagunya sembari berpikir, "ah, okay then, let me have vanilla milkshake and mini strawberry pie."

"Okay. How about you, Milly?"

Milly tersenyum kecil, "I'll go with you to the counter. I'll order by myself."

"If you say so."

Shinn kemudian berdiri diikuti oleh Milly. Keduanya berjalan menuju _counter_ untuk memesan. Ketika keduanya sudah agak jauh, Cagalli membenturkan kepalnya pada meja, "you realize it, too, right, Lacus. It's making me sick!"

000

Cagalli memandang Shinn tajam sembari berkata: "Cagalli Hibiki."

"Wha -what?"

"Call me. Say my name, _Shinn_. Say my name, _Shinn_."

Cagalli dan Shinn. Keduanya kini berdiri berhadap-hadapan di ruang klub karate yang telah sepi. Dua lembar handuk putih masih tersampir di bahu keduanya.

"I -I can't."

"Why?"

"Because..."

Kata-kata Shinn terhenti. Ada sorot keraguan yang terpancar di matanya. Sorot itu terlihat jelas bagi mata Cagalli, "because?"

"Because..."

"Because of what, _Shinn_?" ulang Cagalli dengan penekanan.

"That ... ugh. Just because, 'kay? Can we drop this?"

"No. Say my name just like I say yours, _Shinn Asuka_."

Shinn menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya. Wajahnya tertunduk dan tak menatap pada mata Cagalli.

"Say, _Shinn_. You call them. You call Luna. You call Lacus. You call Milly. Heck, I even heard that you call others by their names. Why not mine? What's wrong with calling me by my name? Why don't you call me by my name? Really … I'm sick of it!"

_Brak_.

Punggung Shinn membentur dinding kayu ketika Cagalli mendorongnya. Namun begitu, kedua wajahnya masih ia tutupi.

"Ca … galli. Cagalli Hibiki," bisik Shinn tak lama kemudian.

"Look at me when you say my name, _Shinn_."

Shinn terdiam, "I can't. I can't, _Cagalli_. It's too hard."

Hening melingkupi keduanya. Hanya detik jam yang berpindah dati satu posisi ke posisi lain yang menimbulkan bunyi di ruangan berukuran 120 meter persegi itu.

_Tik-tok-tik-tok-tik-tok._

Perlahan tapi pasti, Cagalli mengangkat tangannya dan menggenggam kedua pergelangan tangan Shinn; menariknya menjauhi wajahnya secara perlahan. Ketika kedua tangan itu berhasil dijauhkan, Cagalli sedikit terpana, "y –you?"

Wajah Shinn telah memerah bak kepiting rebus.

000

END

000

Yuhuuu ... minna-sama. Apa kabar? Lama tak jumpa, ya?

Ah, ada yang merasa aneh dengan fic ini? Errr … kesalahan _grammar_ cs yang terlewat mohon dikoreksi, ya. Aku belum ngerti _grammar_-_grammar_-an soalnya. /tapi dengan pedenya pake bahasa asing buat dijadiin percakapan/ *ditimpuk* Tiba-tiba saja merasa jika percakapannya dipakein bahasa inggris jadi tampak lebih ekspresif, makanya bahasa nasional kita cuma nampang di bagian narasi XD

Errr … sooo … boleh minta review dan komen? Pretty please?


End file.
